


The Uniform

by VespidaeQueen



Series: A Long Way to the Microverse, or: How Janet van Dyne came home [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan missed a lot of thing while lost in Inner Space. Like a costume change a certain super soldier made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> The uniform referenced here is Steve's Commander Rogers outfit that he wore while Bucky was Captain America.

They're catching her up on everything that's happened while she was lost in inner space - watching old videos and talking about all sorts of things that have gone on - when Jan gasps.

"Oh my god. Steve. Is that _you?_ "

"Yes?" He says it questioningly not because it isn't him, but because she sounds positively scandalized.

"What are you _wearing_?"

“Ah, well. I wasn't exactly Captain America at the time. I guess you know that Bucky was -”

“Oh my god.” She pauses the video on a shot of him. “Oh my _god_. He wore _this?”_

“Oh yes,” Tony says from where he stands behind the couch, and there's some sort of smugness to his tone. “All the time.”

Steve might be just a bit put out at how worked up Jan is getting over this. “Hey. Now, I know it's not my old uniform, but I don't think -”

“How did you get out of the house looking like this? Tony, how did anyone let him outside?”

“I have no idea, Jan.” Tony sounds _entirely_ too amused. “He says he has a girl friend, but how she would let him out in that, I really don't know.”

“Hey, now. I didn't think it was _that_ bad...” 

“Bad? Oh, Steve...” Jan is staring rather intently at the picture on the screen. “Do you still have it?”

“What?”

“She is inquiring as to whether you still posses that uniform,” Thor says, and he also sounds amused. Steve looks at him, then to Tony, then back to Jan, who is still staring at the screen.

“I've got it around here somewhere,” he tells her. “Really, Jan, I didn't think it was that bad. It was very functional, actually. I thought it suited me.”

“ _I'll_ say.” She's smiling now. “You should go put it on. You know. Because I missed out on seeing you in it.” She winks at him.

 _Wait_.

It's _entirely_ possible that he's misinterpreted her tone. 


End file.
